darksoulsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Dark Souls II
Dark Souls II ist ein Spiel von From Software und das den Nachfolger von Dark Souls darstellt. Es wurde am 7. Dezember 2012 angekündigt und wird für die PS3, XBox360 und den PC von Namco Bandai veröffentlicht. Das Spiel erschien ab dem 11. März in Nordamerika, dem 13. März in Japan und dem 14. März in Europa, jeweils für die Xbox 360 und die PS3. Das Releasedatum der PC-Version war der 25.04.2014. Anfang 2015 wurde die Special Edition Scholar of the First Sin veröffentlicht, die verbesserte Grafiken und alle drei DLCs beinhaltet. Externe Links *Offizielle englische Webseite *Offizielle japanische Webseite Handlung *Hinweis: Diese Inhaltsangabe erhebt keinen Garantieanspruch, sondern ist nach den Informationen aus dem Spiel zusammen-gefasst.* Dark Souls 2 ist inhaltlich ein direktes Sequel von Dark Souls, spielt aber viele tausend Jahre nach dessen Ereignissen, denn in der Zwischenzeit sind viele Reiche und Länder aufgetreten und untergegangen. Der Spieler gelangt in das zerstörte Königreich Drangleic, wo es eine Heilung für den Fluch der Untoten geben soll, von dem er befallen ist. Im Dorf Majula erhält er den Auftrag, König Vendrick, den Herrscher von Drangleic, zu finden. Im Verlauf des Spiels erfährt der Spieler schließlich die Hintergründe, warum das so mächtige Reich Drangleic unterging. Wie Lordran in Dark Souls war auch Drangleic einst ein reiches und mächtiges Land, welches durch eine unglückliche Verkettung von Ereignissen der Verdammnis anheim fiel. König Vendrick, der gute und gerechte Herrscher von Drangleic, verliebte sich viele Jahre vor dem Zeitpunkt des Spiels in die schöne Adlige Nashandra, und heiratete sie. Doch er konnte nicht ahnen, dass Nashandra in Wirklichkeit ein kleines Fragment der Seele von Manus, dem Vater des Abgrunds, war. Wie man in Dark Souls 1 erfuhr, war Manus der unscheinbare Zwerg, also neben Lord Gwyn, Nito, und der Hexe von Izalith das vierte Lebewesen, das die absolute Macht im ersten Feuer fand. Wegen seiner Unscheinbarkeit nahmen ihn die anderen drei Herrscher nicht ernst (Im Gegenteil, sie übertrugen stattdessen dem verräterischen Drachen Seath seine Privilegien) und er wurde so zornig und stark (Seine Menschlichkeit wurde laut Spiel "wild") dass sich daraus der Abgrund, eine unheilvolle dunkle Macht, materialisierte. Manus war möglicherweise von den drei Herrschern eingesperrt worden, denn es ist bekannt, dass die Urschlange Kaathe die Bürger der Stadt Oolacile täuschte und dazu brachte, Manus zu verehren, der in einem Grab unter der Stadt ruhte. Manus entkam, und zerstörte die Stadt. Mithilfe des Abgrunds erschuf Manus anschließend den Fluch der Untoten, welcher alle gebrandmarkten Toten zu geistlosen Hüllen werden ließ. Er tat dies, um die Menschheit kontrollieren zu können, vor allem aber, um sich an den anderen drei Herrschern zu rächen. Nach der Vernichtung von Manus im Dark Souls-DLC Artorias of the Abyss - zeitlich lange vor den Ereignissen von Dark Souls 1 - war Nashandra das erste Bruchstück von Manus' Seele, das nach dem Tod wieder zu Bewusstsein kam. Der Fluch der Untoten existierte aber immer noch, ebenso wie der Abgrund, denn sie waren zum Zeitpunkt von Manus' Tod bereits erschaffen worden bzw. entstanden. Das Fragment machte sich auf die Suche nach anderen Bruchstücken, bis ein kleiner Teil von Manus sich schließlich als die menschliche Nashandra manifestieren konnte. Diese überzeugte König Vendrick bald nach der Heirat, dass von einem mysteriösen Volk von Riesen, die am anderen Ende der Welt lebten, eine immense Gefahr ausging. Vendrick zog mit seinem Heer aus, um die Riesen zu erschlagen, und stahl im Land der Riesen etwas, das für Nashandra offenbar von größter Bedeutung war (Was genau, ist unbekannt). Sie brachten auch einige Riesen als Geiseln mit sich, an denen sie experimentierten. Die Riesen, welche keine einzelnen Lebewesen waren, sondern eine Spezies mit einem Kollektivbewusstsein, konnten Vendrick seinen Frevel nicht verzeihen. Sie überquerten das Meer, und griffen Drangleic ihrerseits an. Ihre Wut war so gewaltig und unbarmherzig, dass der Krieg mindestens 100 Jahre dauerte. Generationen von Drangleic'schen Bürgern fielen im Kampf gegen sie, und schließlich erkannte Vendrick, der mit einem sehr langen Leben gesegnet war, Nashandra's Plan: Sie wollte den Fluch der Untoten zurück in die Welt der Lebenden bringen, was sie auch schaffte. Zusammen mit seinem Bruder Aldia versuchte Vendrick, dem Fluch entgegen zu wirken, und auf künstliche Weise neues Leben zu erschaffen (Und im Endeffekt Unsterblichkeit zu erlangen). Das erste Lebewesen, das sie erschafften, war der Uralte Drache. Danach erschufen sie noch zahllose weitere Wyvern, welche zusammen mit einer Spezialeinheit von Drachenreitern gegen die Riesen kämpfen sollten. Doch der Fluch der Untoten war bereits zu weit fortgeschritten, und griff immer weiter um sich. Aldia's Methoden wurden immer unmenschlicher, und er selbst zunehmend wahnsinnig. Zur gleichen Zeit ging wohl auch die Lichtsteinbucht Tseldora unter, als der dortige Herzog Tseldora seine Liebste Freja verwandelte und selbst zur Hülle wurde. Wann die anderen Reiche um Drangleic, wie etwa das Eisenschloss oder Heide's Flammenturm zeitlich untergingen, ist nicht genau bekannt. Einige gingen vor Drangleics Zeit unter, wie etwa Straid von Olaphis in der Verlorenen Festung berichtet; andere danach. Vendrick, angesichts des Wahnsinns seines Bruders Aldia verzweifelt, sperrte diesen in seiner Villa ein (Aldia setzte seine Experimente eifrig fort). Er selbst flüchtete gemeinsam mit seiner Leibgardisten Velstadt in die Gruft der Untoten, wobei er den Königsring mitnahm. Er wusste, dass Nashandra diesen brauchte, um Zutritt zu Aldia's Festung und damit zum Drachenhorst zu erhalten (Wo sie vermutlich die Drachen töten würde), als auch, um die Tür zum Thron des Verlangens öffnen zu können, wo sie einen neuen Kreislauf des Fluchs anbrechen lassen würde, was wiederum zur Folge hätte, dass noch mehr von Manus' Seelenstücken den Weg zu ihr fänden. Velstadt bewachte den Eingang zu Vendrick's Krypta treu und mit eisernem Willen. Wie lange er dort wachte und für das Heil seines Königs betete, ist unbekannt, aber Vendrick wurde in der Kammer schlussendlich doch vom Fluch der Untoten getroffen und wurde zur Hülle. Nachdem der Spielercharakter vier große Seelen gesammelt hat (Freja, Alter Eisenkönig, Der Verkommene, Die verlorene Sünderin), öffnet sich ihm im Schrein des Winters der Weg nach Schloss Drangleic, einem gewaltigen Bauwerk aus schwarzem Stein. Hier trifft er auf weitere Drachenreiter und schließlich Nashandra. Diese gibt ihm den Auftrag, den König zu finden und den Königsring zu beschaffen. Über den Schrein von Amana, dessen Eingang vom Spiegelritter bewacht wird, gelangt der Spieler schließlich in die Gruft der Untoten. Im Schrein trifft er vorher auf die Milfanitos, singende Frauen, welche nach eigenen Angaben von Nito erschaffen wurden. Mit ihrem ewigen Gesang besänftigen sie die Untoten in der Gruft. Bevor der Spieler die Krypta betreten kann, muss er jedoch die Sangesdämonin besiegen, eine wahnsinnig gewordene Milfanito. In der Gruft trifft er schließlich auf Velstadt, der seinen König nachwievor beschützt. Nachdem er besiegt ist, trifft man auf den zur Hülle gewordenen Vendrick und findet den Königsring. Mit dem Königsring erhält der Spieler Zutritt zu Aldia's Festung, und von dort zum Drachenhorst. Im Drachenschrein am Ende des Horsts erhält der Spieler vom Uralten Drachen das Herz des Aschenebels, mit dem er an verschiedenen Orten im Land in die Vergangenheit reisen kann, um zu sehen, wie sich der Krieg mit den Riesen zugetragen hat. Im Rahmen der Scholar of the First Sin-Edition trifft man an verschiedenen Orten des Spiels ab einem gewissen Zeitpunkt zudem auf Herzog Aldia, der sich durch seine Experimente in ein groteskes Etwas verwandelt hat. Das erste Mal trifft man ihn beim letzten Ur-Leuchtfeuer, das der Spieler entzündet. Danach am Eingang der Gruft der Untoten, und anschließend im Drachenschrein. An jedem Ort verrät er dem Spieler neue Details über das, was einst wirklich geschah. Aldia versuchte, eingesperrt in seine Villa, Unsterblichkeit zu erlangen und fusionierte sich selbst mit der Seele eines Riesen. Aus einer anderen enstand der Uralte Drache, im Versuch, die Immerwährenden Drachen zurück zu holen, welche die Welt vor dem Anbeginn der Zeit und vor dem Finden der Flamme durch Gwyn und die anderen Herrscher regiert hatten. Die Fusion mit der Riesenseele misslang, und Aldia's Körper wurde vernichtet. Was übrig blieb, war ein Wesen, das außerhalb von Raum und Zeit existieren konnte, das die Antwort auf jede Frage kannte, und das vom Fluch der Untoten nicht mehr getroffen werden konnte. Insofern hatte Aldia sein Ziel erreicht; er hatte Unsterblichkeit gefunden. Doch ein Mensch war er nicht mehr, nicht einmal mehr ein wirklich lebendiges Wesen. Ebenfalls wahrscheinlich ist, dass Vendrick die Kronen der drei Verlorenen Könige finden und beanspruchen wollte, die der Spieler in den drei DLCs des Spiels finden kann. Vendrick aber scheiterte bei der Suche nach den Kronen. In seiner eigenen Erinnerung beauftragt er deshalb den Spieler, die Kronen zu finden. Hinweise darauf sind, dass man in Eleum Loyce die gleichen Golems findet wie in Schloss Drangleic, und Brume's Turm im Iron King-DLC von Drangleic-Soldaten durchstreift wird. Am Thron des Verlangens, der vom Thronwächter und Thronverteidiger bewacht wird - zwei weiteren Ergebenen Vendrick's, die den Thron vor Nashandra schützen sollten - trifft der Spieler schließlich auf Nashandra, die hier ihre wahre Gestalt zeigt. Jetzt, wo der Ring gefunden wurde, Vendrick außer Gefecht gesetzt ist, und sowohl die vier Großen als auch die Drachen keine Gefahr mehr darstellen, wähnt sie sich am Ziel ihrer Träume. Sie erklärt, dass der Spieler ihr seinen Wert bewiesen hat, und jetzt eins mit ihrer Dunkelheit werden solle. Besiegt der Spieler sie, endet das Spiel mit einem von zwei Enden. Der Spieler erklimmt den Thron des Verlangens, und wird darin eingesperrt. Dadurch startet er den Zyklus erneut, mit ihm selbst als Herrscher. Hat der Spieler allerdings vor ihrem Tod auch Vendrick im Kampf erlöst, und zudem überall mit Aldia gesprochen, wo dieser zu finden war, so erscheint Aldia nach dem Kampf gegen Nashandra. Er bedankt sich beim Spieler, und unterzieht ihn einer letzten Prüfung, dem Kampf gegen ihn selbst. Besiegt der Spieler auch Aldia, verschwindet dieser nur (Da er unsterblich ist) spricht aber noch einen Moment mit dem Spieler. Verlässt der Spieler den Thron, endet das Spiel mit dem zweiten Ende. Der Spieler verzichtet auf den Thron, und erklärt sich gewissermaßen bereit, nach einem anderen Weg zu suchen, den Fluch der Untoten zu vernichten. Wenn die Story interpretation des Autors\Autorin stimmt,kann er\sie sich übrigens 10000 dollar bei Fromsoftware abholen. Trailer 480 px 480 px 480px 480px Gallerie File:BattleInCave.jpg File:Bloodstain.jpg File:BonfireClearIllusion.jpg File:CoveredByMoss.jpg File:DarkSpiritInvasion.jpg File:DeathMoment.jpg File:Enemy.jpg File:GoingThroughIllusions.jpg File:Illusion.jpg File:IllusionGoingBy.jpg File:IllusionsHint.jpg File:InvaderVsCooperator.jpg File:Invasion.jpg File:Max3Coop.jpg File:Message.jpg File:MessagesTruth.jpg File:OtherPlayers.jpg File:Searching.jpg File:SearchingIllusion.jpg File:StartMenu.jpg File:SummoningSign.jpg File:Together.jpg File:WhitePhantom.jpg Promotionsbilder Dark-souls-ii-gameplay-screenshot-11.jpg Dark Souls II Screenshot 01.jpg Dark Souls II Screenshot 02.jpg Dark Souls II Screenshot 14.jpg Dark-souls-ii-gameplay-screenshot-05.jpg Dark Souls II Screenshot 05.jpg Dark-souls-ii-gameplay-screenshot-02.jpg Dark-souls-ii-gameplay-screenshot-03.jpg Dark-souls-ii-gameplay-screenshot-06.jpg Dark-souls-ii-gameplay-screenshot-04.jpg Dark-souls-ii-gameplay-screenshot-10.jpg Dark-souls-ii-gameplay-screenshot-07.jpg Dark Souls II Gameplay01.jpg Dark Souls II Gameplay02.jpg Dark Souls II Gameplay03.jpg Dark Souls II Gameplay04.jpg Dark Souls II Gameplay05.jpg Dark Souls II Gameplay06.jpg Dark Souls II Gameplay07.jpg Dark Souls II Gameplay08.jpg Dark Souls II Gameplay09.jpg Dark Souls II Gameplay11.jpg Dark Souls II Gameplay12.jpg Dark_Souls_2_image.jpg|Frühes Promotionsbild Trailer dark souls 2 screen1.jpg dark souls 2 screen2.jpg dark souls 2 screen3.jpg dark souls 2 screen4.jpg dark souls 2 screen5.jpg dark souls 2 screen6.jpg dark souls 2 screen7.jpg Concept Art dark souls 2 concept1.jpg dark souls 2 concept2.jpg dark souls 2 concept3.jpg dark souls 2 concept4.jpg dark souls 2 concept5.jpg dark souls 2 concept6.jpg dark souls 2 concept7.jpg dark souls 2 concept8.jpg dark souls 2 concept9.jpg dark souls 2 concept10.jpg dark souls 2 concept11.jpg dark souls 2 concept12.jpg Kategorie:Dark Souls II Kategorie:Spiel